Mousse Cake
by NilaSagol
Summary: Mousse never thought it was possible. It was always impossible for him. He thought love with Shampoo would never happen until Ranma cheats leaving Shampoo single. She decides to take after Mousse. Shampoo must have something up he sleeve? Does she? MxS


**Yes, this is a Shampoox Mousse paring but obviously there is a lime maybe a lemon in this chapter. I'm not sure but I know it's either one.**

**Enjoy the story.^^ It's short but I'll write more for sure.^^****

* * *

**

Chapter 1- "Mousse's Oh No."

Shampoo looked at Mousse. He felt so disgraced, stepped on, his heart bleeding for the wrong reason. After awhile, he just gave up because he was only hurting himself. Shampoo was surprisingly single, Ranma cheated on her and he wasn't coming back either. So, Shampoo was hurting from the horrible experience. She felt horrible after love failed her and now it was worse. She wanted to date Mousse and there was no way he would say yes now. Not after all that happened to him, he was done. He wasn't going out on a limb anymore, he was finished. Shampoo continued to stare, all this time she chased Ranma and look what he did. He cheated. Mousse glared, he was not talking to her.

Shampoo walked closer, "Um...Mousse...Can we talk? This important."

Mousse backed away, "Save it, Shampoo. The rules was the rules. I'm not having a broken heart again, I wasted my love for you and that's that."

Shampoo felt a little bad but Ranma was not in her life, "Ranma gone. He hurt me and I'm uhappy. I want to try you."

Mousse couldn't believe this, "Shampoo...I was willing to die for you, protect you, give you anything you wanted and look what happened. I'm not talking about this."

Shampoo grabbed onto Mousse, "Please, Mousse? Shampoo make it up to you. Let Shampoo make it up to you."

Mousse looked away, _'What is this, first it was Ranma and now me? No way. Not after all that, I learned my lesson the hard way, I'm not doing this again.'_

Mousse turned his body away, that was obviously a strong gesture for no. Shampoo wouldn't give up, she knew how strong his desire for her was and was still there. He just didn't want to deal with but she had an idea, something he probably wanted to really see. She smiled. Mousse didn't like that look, he knew something was up and still remained in a "no" stance. Shampoo walked up to him and pushed him into a room and locked the door. Mousse was pissed.

"Shampoo! What is this? I said no!" Mousse growled, "Don't you listen?!?!"

Shampoo smiled, "I think I have something you want to see..."

Mousse glared, "What is it?!?! Hurry up and show me, I'm late for work and so are you!"

Shampoo undid all her buttons and her dress fell off. Mousse couldn't believe it, he didn't need glasses to see. He walked closer to actually see that Shampoo was nude. Nothing, no clothes on at all. She was naked. Mousse blushed but still remained angry. Why was shampoo playing around, this wasn't a game. She looked at Mousse who started grining but looked away. He looked again and didn't stop staring.

She was perfect. Mousse felt his heart beat pick up and remain at fast rate, "Shampoo....This isn't right....Put your clothes back on and let's get to work..."

Shampoo smiled slyly, "Who care about work. Let's take day off and play..."

Mousse arched his eyebrow, "What?!?! Shampoo, we have to go to work. It's busy there today!

Shampoo smiled, "Oh? No worry about that, I got friends to help. Ukyo is helping and Akane is helping. Shampoo pull major strings for that. Mousse not need to worry."

Mousse still kept staring, she was gorgeous to him, "Shampoo, you'll get killed for this."

"So, Shampoo do it for you. She knows."

Mousse couldn't fight the temptation and began playing with Shampoo's breasts but then he quickly took his hands away. He just didn't think this was right, he thought he was violating his lover. He looked away and looked back. He just wasn't sure what to do with Shampoo, he had a lot on his mind but what did he want to do first with her? He started thinking.

"Why Mousse afraid? He feel it not right?" Shampoo obviously started thinking ahead of him, "Not worry, Shampoo is ready."

"What?!?! For what, Shampoo? What is this?"

Shampoo slid a finger up her wet sex, "This, Mousse." She looked at him, "You know this is what Mousse wants."

Mousse thought this wasn't really happening, it was. Shampoo was in a very horny mood. She was horny for him? This wasn't right at all. Why was it him? Mousse just didn't get it but he liked the idea that Shampoo was this way. He was actually not resenting anything else at the time but he was still suspcious. Still very suspcious. He looked at Shampoo as she waited for him. She really wanted him to touch her but Mousse couldn't do it.

"Shampoo, you don't have to be nice."

Shampoo's eyes widened, "Mousse! You've loved me for how long? Wanted Shampoo for how long?"

Mousse's light green eyes turned into a playful glare, "Too long....Way too long, my blue haired goddess."

A knock was heard at the door as the two stopped and stared. This was bad. If they were caught together, things would start. Shampoo quickly got her clothes back on and tried heading for the door. Mousse blocked the way, Shampoo tried to move him.

"Mousse...We do this later, someone is at the door."

Mousse grabbed her, "Fine but were still doing this. To hell with going to work, I want it now."

Mousse began kissing her neck and gently biting as Shampoo let out a soft mewl. She just couldn't help it, Mousse was being good to her. She liked how it felt too. He continued as Shampoo pushed him away gently.

"Mousse...We get caught, we in trouble. We have to leave, we do this later."

Mousse growled gently, "This better happen, I was so into it too."

Mousse opened the window and jumped out as Shampoo opened the door to see her ex-lover, Ranma. Ranma stood there eating curry bread as he glanced at Shampoo. She couldn't believe he would come back to see her, this made Shampoo angry and she picked up a broom. Cheating was never a good thing in the game of love.

* * *

**That's Chapter 1, Please R&R.**


End file.
